


Change

by kingslionheart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, basically all the starks somewhat, but some arent in it much, gendry was a chubby kid, the lannisters are EXTREMELY OOC btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslionheart/pseuds/kingslionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry was a chubby kid.<br/>Arya looked like a boy.<br/>They had the same birthday.<br/>And oh how they hated eachother.<br/>But now? Well now, they're all grown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> ive been meaning to post this story for quite a while now but ive been having writers block but i've finally been able to finish this chapter so here it is! I also posted this on ffn, so i could get reviews from there and here, soplease leave comments and kudos c:
> 
> Before you get confused, this is a modern au, Gendry is a baratheon, Bran has legs, the ages are a bit different, and the Lannisters are very OOC.
> 
> so yeaaaaah enjoy xx

The terrible twos phase is even worse when one knows how to speak.

The two year old chubby Gendry Baratheon who could now talk- _whine_ -sat on the chairs of the waiting room along with his mother, Cersei, father, Robert. Beside them sat his parents friends children, Robb, Jon, who were the same age as him, and Sansa, who was the age of 1, just as his brother Joffrey. His own little brother was being babysitted by his Uncle Jaime at the moment. They thought about Sansa going a long but they wanted a family picture when the new baby was born.

Baby. Born.

Catelyn Stark just had to have a baby at that very time, who they decided to name Arya. Gendry was annoyed and aggravated everybody the whole day because of it. He pouted.

"Why does Arya have to be born now? On my birthday? Its mine! I dont want to share birthday parties with her! Does this mean I have to share presents with her, too? I want a bicycle with one seat, not two!" Gendry shouted at his father who rolled his eyes. His voice was still high pitched and babylike since he was just a toddler.

"Gendry," Robert began. "This doesn't mean you have to share everything with the kid, only your birthdays. Okay little Gendry? You won't be seeing her at every party anyway." He said. Gendry huffed and smacked his hands on seat, causing his flabby arms to jiggle. Then they heard the sound of a baby crying.

Arya Stark June 17, 1996.

 

~ Nine Years Later ~

 

"Do we have to go to her party? Why can't we just have mine?" the still chubby eleven year old Gendry asked anxiously.

"Yes we do. Every other year we go to hers and she goes to ours. This might be our last year after a while, anyways, they're moving far away from here." Cersei told him.

"Where are they moving?" Myrcella, the six year old Baratheon asked.

"To Winterfell." Robert said walking in with the one year old one year old Tommen in his hand. The Starks had a new baby, too, named Rickon.

"You'd have to take a plane for that." The nine year old Joffrey said. "Why would they move all the way over there?"

"I don't care, as long as I'm away from that demon child." Gendry said, faking chills.

"Gendry Baratheon! Arya is not a demon child. She's a bit of a troublemaker but she's young and wants to have fun." Cersei scolded him. "And they're moving there because Ned's company moved there."

They finished up getting ready and hopped into the car. Gendry, of course, was forced to carry and give her the gift from the family. But much for his liking, he added a bit of something in the box.

"Why does he have to come here again!" Arya shouted, referring to the chubby little Gendry. "I hate him." Her mother was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

The house was filled with her siblings, parents, a few friends, Theon, her cousin who had been staying with them since his parents died a few years back, and her Uncle Benjen. Sansa had brought her friend Jeyne over, much to Arya's dislike. But now the house was filled with Starks, a Greyjoy, Jeyne, and Baratheons. Oh and Gendry.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Arya and Gendry," they said their names really fast while Gendry and Arya had to sit together in one chair, though Gendry took up most of it. "Happy birthday to you!" They both looked down at the cake that said 'Happy 9th and 11th birthday Arya and Gendry!' His and her parents always acknowledged the other child's birthday.

They both looked at each other while blowing out the candles, vigorously trying to blow out the most. They blew so hard that a few candles were knocked down.

"Okay... Well anyways," Catelyn started, "Time for presents!" At least that managed to put a smile on Arya's little face.

They always decided to eat cake after opening gifts, thr children would get food on their face and ruin the photos Catelyn wanted to take when they receive their gifts.

"Okay Arya, open the one Gendry and us got you okay?" Cersei said smiling to her. Arya forced a smile towards Gendry as he handed her the gift bag. He smirked to himself.

Arya sat down with her present when she noticed her mom recording. Great.

Arya opened the bag to find some new clothes, money, and a white box that read 'To Arya, Love Gendry.' Ew. She slowly opened the box and everybody was bewildered at what came out of it.

Cockroaches. Beetles. Praying Mantis'. You name it. Let's just say that Gendry was grounded for an entire year.

 

* * *

 

"She sneaks out in the middle of the night, tight dress with the top cut low. She's addicted to the feeling of letting go-o-o. Letting go."

Arya woke up to She's Not Afraid by One Direction on her iphone. Yeah, she has One Direction as an alarm, but she specifically chose that song because it reminded her of herself. Why did she have the alarm on anyways? She had no idea since it was a Saturday and she graduated highschool already. Arya was now seventeen while Robb and Jon was nineteen, Sansa was eighteen, Bran was fourteen, and Rickon was ten. Though she hasn't seen her older brothers for two years and her sister for one. All three of them are enrolled in King's University along with Joffrey and Gendry and are temporarily staying with the Baratheons at their mansion down in Kings Landing. They only visit once a year since ticket money is hard to come by but they still keep in touch.

Gendry. Arya hasn't seen that bastard since she was nine, and doesn't plan on ever seeing him again. She bets big money that Gendry is still as larg and chubby as before. And annoying, mind you. That's probably the only reason why she doesn't want to visit Kings Landing, she'll be forced to see his face.

Though it seems now, she has no choice. After two tantrums and broken plates, Arya has agreed to attend King's University and stay with the Baratheons, just as her older siblings are doing. But she would only go if Nymeria, her husky, could go, which Robert had said yes to. She had packed most of her stuff last night with the help Nymeria and all that was left was to pack the valuables. Arya is a bit old fashioned when it comes to interests yet could pull off as a normal teenager with her high waisted shorts and Hollister shorts and what not. Arya isn't exactly what you would call vain, but she is not what you wouldn't call it. She does care about her appearances ever so often but does little to pamper herself like Sansa does.

She carefully placed Needle, the fencing sword Jon has given her when he left, in a suitcase. Ever since she received Needle, she has been fencing. She heard of the famous fencing classes in Kings Landing, which was one thing for her to look forward to.

Not only has Arya learned the art of fencing, but the art of archery. Her bow, which she called Galadhrim since she was a fan of the Lord Of The Rings, was given to her by her father when she told hiim about her interest in it. She carefully placed Galadhrim along with its arrows in the suitcase alongside Needle. It was not one of those modern bows, with gears and colors and strings, but a hunting bow. She always felt like she had more control using it rather than the modern ones.

"Arya Stark get your ass down here! Rickon and I prepared a big breakfast for you and wanted to surprise you but you are taking too damn long!" Her younger brother, Bran, called from downstairs. She chuckled and rolled her eyes as she ran down the stairs with Nymeria following closely behind her. As she entered the kitchen, she saw Brans and Rickons bored faces lighten up at the sight of her. She would really miss them. She already spent an entire day with them yesterday and an entire day with her parents the day before. She knew she didn't have enough time to stay with them for a few more hours. Her flight leaves in an hour and forty five minute and it would take her about thirty minutes to eat, fifteen minutes to finish getting ready, another twenty minutes to spend a little more time with her mom and her brothers, who were not going to the airport with her, about thirty minutes to get to the airport, and ten minutes at the airport. Her schedule was packed.

They ate breakfast whilst chatting amongst eachother when her parents joined. They started talking about all the trouble Arya has gotten into and what was more to come. Of course, they didn't avoid the subject of Gendry, whom none know how he looks like now. Arya just scoffed and rolled her eyes at the mention of his name. Soon enough, it was time for her departure.

She walked up to her two little brothers and noticed that Bran was trying to choke back tears, just as she was. Next to Jon, Bran had always been her favorite. On the other hand, Rickon had red puffy eyes. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much." Arya said, her voice cracking. "I'll make sure to text you whenever i can and keep you updated on life." She said to Bran before looking over to Rickon. "And you. Tell Mommy to call me whenever you need me to sing you to sleep. Call me every night if you must. Rickon handed her a paper with a drawing of him, her, and Bran holding hands. It wasn't half bad for a ten year old, but she took it gracefully. Bran took something out too, which looked like a cd.

"Here," Bran said, handing her the cd. "I didn't know what to get you so I made a mixtape with all your favorite songs and artists. Imagine Dragons, Ed Sheeran, Never Shout Never, even that gay boyband you like so much." Arya smiled and laughed as she took it out of his hands. She looked down at it before meeting their gazes.

"Thank you. The both of you. I love it all so much," her voice cracked. "I can't wait to play this in the car and put this in a frame. I love you two." She embraced them with a huge hug. At this point, the tears were falling freely down her and Bran's faces. She moved on to her mother, who's eyes were glossy.

"Now Arya, remember. Don't slouch, or pout. Make sure you do well with your classes and don't give your sister a hard time." She kept, a stern, motherly look on her before her face softened towards her daughter. "But other than that, I want you to be yourself and have fun. All your life, I've been forcing you to do things and be somebody you're not. Though you never seem to listen." Arya and Catelyn chuckled. "I love you, Arya. I know it doesn't seem like it at times, but I truly do."

"I know," Arya said as she hugged her mother. "I love you, too Mom."

"Well you should get going now, don't want to be late." Her mom said while wiping the tears off of her daughters face, then her own. Arya nodded. She said one last farewell and followed her dad out to the car that was already loaded with her luggage and off they went to the airport.

When Arya first stepped onto Kings Landing, she felt secluded. The air was stuffy and full of heat waves while the sun burned brightly on her skin. She grabbed her bags with difficulty from the luggage belt and went off to the area where people waited for others to get off the plane. What it was called, she did not know. As she got there she was met with a big sign that said 'STARK.' Though it could have been for anyone since the name was not uncommon, but she knew it was for her when she saw a ginger haired girl standing next to it. Soon she was trampled by hugs.

The car ride to the Baratheons, who were at Joffrey's football(soccer) game, along with Myrcella, Tommen, and Gendry, thank the Gods. They all had a key for their own and easily brought Arya's stuff up to her new room. They decided to let Arya sleep since she just got off a plane.

Arya woke up and checked her phone for the time. 11:36 am. She knew she already missed breakfast but didn't mind, since lunch was soon. She felt a bit filthy after not showering for about two days because of being in the air. She stalked off to find the bathroom.

She found a closed door with marble tiles peeking out from the bottom of it. She opened it quickly and met two unknown face. Well she's found the kitchen."Um, hello." The blonde one with long wavy hair said, who she assumed to be Joffrey."You are?"

"Arya Stark."

"Oh right." The chubby one next to him said. Looks like she found Gendry, and he hasn't changed one bit. She silently laughed to herself. "Are you looking for your brothers?"

"Uh... Sure." Arya said awkwardly, unsure what to do.

"They're in the room three doors to the right of yours." Gendry said.

"Thanks." She walked off and laughed when they were out of earshot. 'Gendry hasn't changed a bit,' she thought. 'And Joffrey looks like a toothpick.' She chuckled at her so called sense of humor. Soon she reached the door she was instructed to go to. She knocked.

"Oh look who's finally awake." Her brother Robb said with a smile as he leaned on the open door. "How'd you find this room? It's our man cave so I can't let you in, sorry little sister." Arya rolled her eyes at him.

"Joffrey and Gendry told me I would find you guys here, I met them in the kitchen." She told him. Robb raised an eyebrow and was about to say something before he was cut off.

"I told who what?" A short blonde haired guy came up to the door. He was one of those sporty-looking guys that girls would swoon over. But not Arya, of course, that was more her sister, Sansa. "Oh hi Arya." He gave her a hug and Arya hugged him back, unsure what to do.

"Um, who are you?" Arya asked the man who hugged her. He looked at her dumbfounded.

"It's me... Joffrey." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in world.

"Wait what? Then who was downstairs with Gendry?"

"Gendry was never downstairs." Jon said, coming up from behind. They all had confused looks on their faces until the three boys burst out laughing. "Oh my dear, dear sister. You are too funny." Jon said, patting her back. She still had no idea what was going on. "That was Hot Pie and Lommey. Hot Pie was the big one and Lommey was the small, blonde one."

"Oh." She said dumbly.

"Guys I think we should let her in," Joffrey said, "she looks lost." They laughed and nodded in agreement then moved aside to let her in. She walked in and it was exactly as she was expecting. Messy, yet cool. There was games and food everywhere, Playstations, an Xbox, a computer and anything electronic. There was even a fridge. Not a mini fridge, but an actual fridge. The entire thing was silver so it seemed to work as a mirror. Clothes were scattered and a few laptops were lying around, open. She was gonna make a comment but was interrupted when she heard the door open. She didn't bother turning around as she was just staring at the lava lamp.

"Gendry's finally out of the shower." Shit. He was there.

"Oh, look who's awake." A smooth voice from behind her came.

She slowly turned around, expecting to see a short chubby dude just like Hot Pie but instead she met the body of a model. His black hair was wet and messy, kind of like sex hair. Okay a lot like sex hair. There was a towel hanging low around his waist, exposing a large amount of his v-lines. Damn those v-lines. And those abs. His torso was perfectly toned and his skin has been kissed by the sun. And oh my his biceps. They were flexed with every move he made and Arya was about to jump up and grab them if it wasn't for her self control. It was as if the Gods themselves had carved him with their own hands. She noticed that she wasn't the only one staring. He was undressing her with his eyes. She was wearing a tank top that she used to bed, which exposed her cleavage. Her hair was falling freely down her back and perfectly framed her face. The tank hugged her body, showing off the curves she gained over the year and she was wearing short, red, plaid pajama shorts on, which hiked up her thigh a bit and shown the curve of her bum and her thigh gap.

"Well shit."

 

* * *

 

Arya was finally able to use the bathroom.

All she thought of at that moment was Gendry. Why isn't he fat and ugly? Why is he hot now? Gods, he's changed. She hoped his attitude did too, but then again, she enjoyed the little quarrels they had as children, when she looks back at it. She found herself running to her room and getting a make up bag. She didn't wear that much since her skin was already flawless but she added a few coats of mascara and some lip gloss. Natural, but sexy. As she walked outside, she ran into Cersei.

"Ah, there you are, Arya." She said, turning to the seventeen year old. "We're all going to dinner in a few hours so get ready. Your make up seems fine so just make sure to wear a dress because it is a fancy restaurant." Cersei said, smiling politely at her. Arya didn't want to wear a dress but she couldn't say no, these people are letting her mischievous self live with them.

"Okay. What time to we leave?"

"Well let's see, it's four at the moment so right around five. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get Tommen ready."Cersei left her in the hallway to go get the little boy. Arya stalked off into her room in search for a dress. It's a good thing her mother slid some in her luggage's.

She finally settled simple but elegant dress. The top part hugged her body and stopped just where her ribs were and the pale pink color of the top had silver string threaded in a delicate design. Right where the top stops, the bottom starts to flow out to her mid thigh section. It was a little bit darker than the pale pink and was cut into sections that swirled around. A tan belt with a little silver bow was set right where the top and bottom touched and she paired it with some cream colored high heels. She fixed her hair, and let it fall into soft curls before loosely braiding the sections to the right and left of her eyes, making it look like her hair was tied up halfway. Finally, she was satisfied.

"Arya," a soft knock on her door came. "You almost ready?" Sansa asked as she opened the door. So much for knocking.

"Yes, I'm done." Arya said to her. Sansa examined her from head to toe and had an impressed expression on her face.

"You look great Arya."

"Why thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." She took in her sisters complexion. Sansa was wearing a midnight blue high low dress, that shimmered in the light. The top looked like it was wrapped around her small frame and her breasts, and the bottom stopped right above her knees in the front, then flowing out to her ankles in the back. She paired it with silver strappy heels and the dark color really brought out the color of her hair.

Two more figures came from the door.

"Well you two look absolutely lovely." Robb said.

"Shall we?" Jon said, holding out his arm for Arya to hook as Robb did the same with Sansa. They hooked arms and descended down the stairs.

Gendry sat on the couch, shaking his leg. He was getting a bit impatient by the girls taking forever to get ready. His little sister, Myrcella had just come down, wearing a light blue high-low dress that ombre'd from top to bottom. He wondered what Arya was wearing. She looked so different from eight years ago, like a  _girl_. Back then, she looked like a little boy with her short hair that Gendry would make fun of. It was obvious that the both of them changed since childhood. Gendry knew that he was someone who was admired among the girls at Uni, he was attractive. And apparently, so was Arya. At the moment, it was spring break, so they wouldn't be going back to school for another two weeks. Arya's parents forced her to go to college right after she graduated, instead of relaxing during her Gap Year. They said it was punishment for all the times she got in trouble during school, which may I note, is a lot. Gendry was actually pretty popular in school, along with Jon, Robb, and Joffrey. The lot of them, coming from rich families, gives them perks. Sansa was awfully popular, too. All the guys try to shag her but she never allows them, because of Joffrey. Her and Joffrey had been dating for almost a year now and their relationship is going pretty well, in all honesty. He wondered how Arya would fit in with the school.

They heard footsteps from the stairs. They all stood up as Sansa came down first with Robb, Joffrey took his girlfriends arm from her brother and began telling her how amazing she looked. Jon and Arya followed after.

Gendry stood up straight and fixed his bow tie. Next to him, Joffrey did the same.

And there she was, looking beautiful as ever. Arya, of course. Sansa looked very nice too but all that was left for Joffrey to pine over. Gendry walked over to Arya as her and Jon unlaced arms.

"May I?" Gendry said while holding out his hand. The corners of his lips turned up a bit. "Milady?"

Arya looked at him with a slight glare as she took his hand. "Don't call me, Milady."

Gendry smirked at her as they walked out the door along with everybody else. "Whatever you say." He looked away from her. "Milady."


End file.
